1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices, and more particularly to a mounting device for mounting data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, a number of data storage devices are mounted in a computer. These data storage devices are connected to a motherboard of the computer via cables. For ease of installation, the cables will be longer than actually needed. However this will create a surplus of cables that do nothing more than occupy precious space in a disorderly manner within the computer.